1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a fishing float apparatus and, more specifically, to a fishing float apparatus that can be safely stored when not in use and that can be easily inflated for so-called "jug" or "float" fishing.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 43, subclasses 43.11 and 43.14 produced the following patents that appear to be relevant to the present invention:
Bond, U.S. Pat. No. 427,730, issued May 13, 1890, discloses a float for fish lines including tubular stem and an inflatable body surrounding the stem. An aperture passes from the stem into the body to allow a fisherman to blow into the tubular stem and thereby inflate the body. A plug is then used to close the tubular stem.
Newton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,208, issued May 4, 1954, discloses a fishing float including a hollow, substantially spherical body having a valve through which air can be blown to inflate the body.
Morton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,039, issued Feb. 9, 1960, discloses a fishing apparatus including an elongated cylindrical float having an irregularly formed outer surface providing alternate ridges and depressions for allowing fishing line to be wound thereabout.
Nordeen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,435, issued Sep. 22, 1964, discloses a fishing float in the form of a balloon having an U-shaped support attached thereto with a propeller supported by one of the legs thereof.
Esplin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,417, issued Apr. 19, 1966, discloses a fishing device that can be inflated to lift fish to the surface of a body of water.
Hansen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,871, issued Aug. 10, 1971, discloses a fishing device including an elongated rod member formed with a cylinder chamber having a piston reciprocable therein, and a resilient elastic sleeve member covering a portion of the outer surface of the rod member. The elastic sleeve member can be inflated to cause the device to float.
Nordeen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,121, issued Oct. 17, 1972, discloses a fishing apparatus having a buoyant float assembly consisting of a container and a lighter-than-air balloon that will lift a fish vertically to the top of a body of water.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a fishing float apparatus including a body member; a balloon attached to the body member, the balloon having a deflated position and an inflated position; a protective cover for covering the balloon when the balloon is in the deflated position; pump means for inflating the balloon; and attachment means for attaching one end of a fishing line to the body member.